I was hoping
by Nepeace
Summary: Who knew a vacation could change so many things?  Femmeslash if it is not your cup of tea please stay away. You have been warned!


**I was hoping**

**Title:**I was hoping  
**Author:** Nepeace  
**Email: Pairing:** Bones - Temperance Brennan / Angela Montenegro  
**Ratings:** T  
**Word count: **828  
**Summary:** Home sweet home  
**Author's note: **Written for the Bones Flashfic challenge - 'Home sweet home and the fic needs to be between 100 and a 1000 words.  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't have enough money to own a cool tv show!

**I was hoping**

After the whole not getting married with Hodgins we decided that it was time to take a break. Angela wanted to go away for a while but she didn't want to go alone. Then Hodgins told her that he wanted her to go on the vacation that they had planned to be their honeymoon. At least then one of them would have an awesome vacation. At first she had declined but he had insisted that she should go. He had also told her to take someone with her, and he had even suggested that maybe Brennan would like to go with her.

Finally after a lot of begging and pleading on Angela's part Brennan had agreed to go with her and canceled the trip that she had planned to make this summer. On the plane Brennan told Angela that she had never gone on a vacation before. Angela was surprised because she knew that Brennan had traveled all over the world until she explained that if she took a trip she took it to help archaeologists or to help identify genocide or disaster victims. She was always working even when she claimed that she took a vacation.

Angela felt saddened when she heard that and she promised herself that this would be a vacation which they would never forget. She had no idea how true those words would be when she thought it. A couple of days into the vacation Angela had planned a dinner and a night out at one of the local clubs.

They had both been drinking a good amount of liquor and had been dancing for a couple of hours when Brennan stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Angela, who wondered what was going on. Confused, she asked her what was going on, and instead of giving her an answer, Brennan leaned in and kissed her. It was an intense, loving kiss.

At first Angela wanted to push her away, but she realized how good it felt. And how much she had wanted this. In the past, before her relationship with Hodgins she had thought about this option, but she never imagined that Brennan would ever go for that, none the less that she would understand it. But apparently she had and even though Angela was the more socially developed person, it was Brennan who made the first step.

At that moment a sound interrupted her train of thought, she looked up and saw Brennan standing next to her. A smile covered her face as she looked down at Angela. She was holding two cups of tea and sat one down on the table. Angela placed her scrapbook on the table. She invited Brennan to sit next to her and embraced her. As she looked down at the scrapbook on the table she saw the drawing that she made the morning after their first kiss. Brennan sleeping half naked, half covered under the silk sheets in the hotel. Looking back at that particular drawing her mind took her back to that night. They arrived back at the hotel and, at that point, Angela had stopped Brennan. She needed to know if Brennan was serious she knew that she couldn't take it if she was just playing with her.

Brennan had looked at her, stunned, before she told her that she was dead serious and that this to her was no matter in which she would ever joke. She confided in Angela and told her in that typical Brennan way that this was what she had wanted for a long time, but that it was already too late by the time that she realized it; Angela was already in a relationship with Hodgins. Angela was stunned; they had both been walking around with the same feelings but both thought that it was better not to say anything.

There was only one suitable response and that was what she did. She leaned into Brennan and kissed her, a slow and passionate kiss. Soon they where pealing each others layers of clothes off and draping them scattered onto the floor. Angela wanted Brennan so badly that she couldn't stop herself. She wanted Brennan naked underneath her, while she had her way with her.

The next morning she woke up early, Brennan was lying next to her still in a deep sleep. Angela got up, the thin sheets wrapped around her body and she sat down in the chair facing Brennan, watching her sleep. Her drawing pad was on the table next to her and, before she knew it, she had pulled her legs up and was sketching Brennan on a new sheet of paper. This was an image that would be etched on her mind for ever but she also wanted a visible reminder.

And that was what she was looking at now that they where back home, home being Brennan's apartment where they both had been since they came back almost a week ago.


End file.
